Caprice Cooper
Caprice Cooper is a major character in Notorious. She is the daughter of Richard Cooper and Jodi Morgan, and niece of Zane Morgan. Caprice is 19-20 years old. She is 5'5. She was born in 1994. Background Caprice and Xaden grew up wealthy, and Caprice idolised her older brother and wanted to be like him. Their parents split up when Caprice was twelve, and both she and Xaden chose to live with their father, Richard. However, Richard developed leukaemia and died when Caprice was eighteen. As both she and Xaden were legally adults, they inherited Richard's money and assets, and were able to stay where they had been living with him. Caprice often felt that Xaden resented having been left to look after her. Although popular with guys in and after high school, Xaden was extremely overprotective of Caprice and would often interrupt her hooking up with guys. This meant that she was still a virgin, something she was quite self-conscious about, as she knew many people assumed she wasn't. 'Notorious' Caprice was not pleased when she found out about Xaden's occupation, knowing of the danger it would put him in. She also met Dylan Massett in a club where they briefly flirted, before Xaden took her home due to her being threatened during a job offer. Caprice met Dylan again when he brought his car to the mechanic's where she worked, and he asked her out on a date. She was amused due to him not knowing much about her, but agreed to go for a coffee. Their relationship progresses quite quickly into makeout sessions and hooking up, although Caprice is self-conscious about still being a virgin at nineteen. She doesn't admit that she is to Dylan, but she is unsure when he suggests wanting to have sex. Caprice is kidnapped by police deputy Zack Shelby, who is corrupt. He is angry at Xaden due to Xaden killing one of his friends and comrades, and decides to exact revenge by hurting Caprice to get at Xaden. Zack brutally rapes Caprice, at first unaware that she is a virgin. Xaden finds Zack raping his sister and attacks, tortures and kills him. Caprice is deeply traumatised and upset by this occurrence, lashing out at Xaden when he takes her to the hospital instead of home. Caprice remains deeply unsettled by the rape, attempting to reach out to Xaden. However she feels that he might not care about what happened, and is angry when Xaden tells Dylan about what happened. When Remo jokes about sleeping with Caprice, she reacts violently and loses her job at the mechanic's. She is very distressed when she believes she might be pregnant with Zack's child, but later discovers missing her period was only due to stress. Appearance Caprice, like her brother, is known to be attractive. She has honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Caprice has an hourglass figure and has good curves. She is often considered to be pretty. Personality Caprice is a firebrand who is used to getting her way. She likes talking tough, and is very cold and ruthless towards those she hates. Caprice hates being seen as helpless or powerless, and often attempts to prove herself as she feels she needs to be taken seriously. She likes being in control of her life and in situations. Caprice often talks without thinking, and is known to be quite sarcastic at times. Relationships 'Family' 'Xaden Cooper (b. 1992)' Caprice's older brother, who she has looked up to for most of her life. However Caprice is extremely resentful, as she feels that Xaden is dismissive of her and doesn't truly care about her. In truth Xaden does care a lot about his younger sister, feeling protective of her. He feels very guilty after Zack rapes her, believing that what happened to her was his fault. 'Jodi Morgan (b. 1974)' Caprice's mother. The two grew up with their father until he died recently and don't often see Jodi. Xaden believes that Jodi favours Caprice over him. Jodi wants to get very involved with her daughter, and is shocked when she realises what has happened to Caprice. However, she leaves the drug business to Xaden, not Caprice. 'Zane Morgan (b. 1968)' Caprice's uncle and Jodi's older brother. Zane is contemptuous towards Caprice, viewing her as a stupid little girl. She is determined to get him to take her seriously, including her trying to attack him several times. Zane much prefers Xaden to his niece, implying that he thinks Caprice sleeps around like her mother did at that age. 'Friends' 'Emma Decody (b. 1996)' Xaden's girlfriend and a good friend of Caprice's. The two didn't associate in high school, but become close due to Emma's relationship with Xaden. Caprice feels that she can tell Emma anything and that Emma isn't judgmental. 'Love Interest/s' 'Dylan Massett (b. 1991)' Caprice and Dylan met at a club and soon started dating, however their relationship took a huge turn after Caprice was raped. She attempted to prove herself to him, trying to initiate sex and then getting frightened as she wasn't ready for it. Dylan comes to care deeply about Caprice, and is prepared to move at whatever pace she needs in their relationship, knowing she needs time to heal. 'Enemies' 'Zack Shelby (b. 1985)' The town deputy, who Caprice had known since she was a child. Having trusted Zack like most others in White Pine Bay, Caprice considered it a betrayal when he kidnapped her. Zack raping Caprice had a huge impact on her psychological wellbeing. She became incredibly upset and alone, especially when she believed that Xaden was dismissing her when she needed him the most.